Danse Macabre
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: After finding Earth nuked, a walk into the Ocean gives Saul Tigh not only the name and face of the Final Cylon, but it gives him memories that could thrust the humans and cylons into something more dangerous then the years before the war. Rating Pending
1. Authors Note and Disclaimers

Authors Note

After watching all of BSG, the ending I felt was good but at the same time I didn't want this series to end, so in my mind it's not over.

In fact I've pulled back to the ending the first episode of 4.0 and 4.5. All the characters and the total reimaging of BSG belongs to RDM, and those that put this wonderful series together.

However the second part of the crossover belongs to a very close friend. The core name, and some of the core characters don't belong to me, they in fact belong to Sergio Sanchez and the others. -=STAT=- Does not belong to me, I did not create it. However out of the some 15 members that wanted to be part of this, only 2 fully developed characters are mine, as will the rest of the some 2900 other souls if I can actually use every character, don't count on it happening.

I would write down who belongs to who but that would take up too much time. Now I am damn proud to present this seeing as this story idea if mine and I take credit for the coming up with the whole thing. With the support of my Guild on the site Gaia Online we are a part of, I present to you Danse Macabre.

And if you people don't like it then..... your loss really.

~Ghost~

PS forgot to say this is Canonical Pairings in BSG or as much of it as possible. There will be changes in future chapters. A/R, Lee/Dee, Lee/Kara


	2. Chapter 1

(2009 AD) Original Earth

"Vince if we don't do stop them now, we're all going to be in coffins!" Gunfire had destroyed a peace that had quietly reined over the room moments previous. Stone and mortar from the handmade chapel within the military complex turned the calm and holy ground into a war zone as a grenade took out the stain glass and a pillar as several people screamed. Ducking down behind a heavy oaken pew were two men in black suits, one donning sunglasses, a scarred face and gelled hair. The other had shorn military cut hair but his eyes took in everything as rounds dug themselves into the oak back board. The funeral was a minor event to lay to rest three of their own, only one that both men knew was shot by one of their own in a mission that failed horribly. The problem with missions and the information that's presented at the time can only be accurate to a point before it gets out of hand just as it had.

"Get to a lock up and get us weapons!" The gunfire was too loud that the man with the shorn hair had to yell to get his words across to the man in the sunglasses.

"What!? You think that I'm fully bullet proof!? Are you insane, I would die before I even got to the back exit"

"Erik I don't want to hear it... I... Look out!" The man yelled at the other just as a man full black military wear and paneled body armour attacked the man named Erik. The butt of the gun to the back of his head put Erik on his knee for a moment before he turned and knocked away the gun just as a round impacted the wall behind Erik and the other man Vince. Another man came from the side and engaged Vince as Erik held his ground. Vince was a 6'0 tall Hispanic and full of muscle, his swing could break a man's jaw with a little effort should he so choose, and despite his hulking frame he was a kind soul. His experience in various military units gave him the edge when the current Unit he commanded put him as Omega Leader even if he was young. His movements were like a championship boxer, his swings and hits were made to take the opponent down.

The other man Erik on the other hand, had the age and the experience of separate occupations and several incidents put him at the top as being one of the hardest men to kill. Going from Police to Scientist to Military his life was always difficult and as evident by the scar that ran along his eye and down his jaw he wasn't afraid to get hurt either. His movements like Vince's were precise but unlike a boxer Erik attacked with everything but nothing was more dangerous than his right handed strikes. The power from the right fist not only broke the man's ribs and jaw but his neck after a very rapid combo; left fist to the stomach, right fist to the upper ribs, left fist to the side of the man's face, right fist to the other side of the face followed by the elbow. The neck broke and the man dropped like a stone as Erik kneeled down to pick up a pistol from the holster on the man's leg, looking up Erik saw Vince take down the other man his neck broken but no in the same fashion as Erik's.

"Here!" Erik tossed the pistol over to Vince before picking up the MP5 Navy sub-machine gun, standing up but keeping a low profile Erik switching the safety to full auto and started firing back against the enemy, Vince had moved from Erik's side and to a pillar that wasn't full destroyed yet returning fire against the large number of people in the enemy garb. Once Vince was away Erik did the same thing and moved to the pillar to his right leaving Vince right opposite of his position. Using hand signals the two started get a plan in order, with his ammo running low Erik had to switch to single shot fire and use his last rounds to take as many people as he could.

After his munitions ran out, the sub-machine gun was discarded as he pulled a Walther from his chest holster, signalling to Vince, Erik took off down the side as Vince drew and gave cover fire, the enemy divided by the few that were armed missed Erik as he dived over table and rolled to his feet pressing himself against a pillar watching to make sure that the bullets didn't hit him.

Erik look took a quick glance at one of the coffins in which someone rode in, it was supposed to hold Zacharias Paige, the one that both fighting men knew. The other two coffins belonged to two men that Erik didn't know but as soldiers that had fallen. All three of them were to be honoured and finally laid to rest. Turning his head away from the bullets getting dangerously close Erik ducked down as Vince yelled over top the gun fire, but the words where lost. As Erik pressed himself against the pillar two of the enemy had entered the scene, poking his head out to the side Erik caught a quick glance and saw both were heading towards him but from the look of things they had yet to see him.

The huffing and puffing of the two heavily armed men grew louder, ducking down and hiding then standing up and returning fire, these two were seasoned or as seasoned as could be. Their targets all are the top of the top and they just recently just let their guard down but the strange thing was out of all the people in the room there was only minor injuries there was no deaths on the targets side, but their side was losing people as one man headed down the centre of the isle only to have his head blown apart by someone hiding. Moving away from the table they headed to a darkened pillar.

Listening to the footsteps Erik stood at ready, the first of the two ran by Erik but the second wasn't so lucky. Erik moved so quickly that the last thing the other man knew was that his back was broken and he couldn't move. Erik's snap kick launched the man into a fallen steel beam. The way the man flew made Erik seem inhuman as he turned his gaze on to the first man who finally turned back and saw his partner was gone. Raising his gun on Erik, Erik smiled and charged. Bullets ripped through the air but in the darkness even the man firing couldn't tell if he hit his target he must not have for Erik was there shattering his hands then destroying his face leaving him dead. Picking up the P90 from the body, Erik stepped into the light as something silver glinted from one of the bullets holes in his suit.

Opening fire upon the other side people yelled from both sides to continue the fight but it was going to be a stale mate, the people that attended the funeral were outnumbered and yet they still fought taking down their opponent.

"GET THEM DOWN!"

"Suppressive fire, suppressive fire!" Yelled out a man in full armour, that was until a bullet ripped through the man's face shield and he dropped to the ground.

"God damn it, where the fuck is our back up!" Another man in a black suit was pinned down behind the bar counter with another man making flaming bombs of alcohol. A slamming of a door opening and followed by over a dozen pair of footsteps and distinct gun fire allowed for the funeral attendees to poke their heads out of cover. The men and women that had stepped in for similar black military battle wear, but the difference was the patch and the name on the patch. A few people caught glances of a bird, a sword, a branch, the sun setting behind what seemed to be an ocean. The name was there, but the rush made it hard to read, one of the men stood his ground and finally answered the man that had called about the back up.

"We're here boss"

"I want these bastards taken out now!" The man nodded and called out the order more and more men started to enter the room, the enemy was now failing. Moving as one the attendees of the funeral and the new soldiers cleared the room of hostiles but there was one left and as he ran for Vince who had to duck down as the hostile was tackled from the side by a blur of black, the glint of the shades was enough to safely say that it was Erik. Seconds after Erik tackled the man to the ground an explosion rippled through the air taking down most of the room. After the dust had settled there was a lone scream that ripped through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5000 years later (2000 BCH)

"We have to leave, if we don't we're all going to lose more than our lives. We're in the middle of our own civil war here Ellen"

"Tanner is already getting us ready to go. Galen is doing the same, the research is all done Saul. The resurrection technology is done we don't have to worry"

"I don't want to get blown to pieces here Ellen look at what's already happening, we lost half the population to the bombs already" A tall balding man looked at his wife, a blond headed woman that had the brains of a genius. Both of them turned as they heard their names being called.

"Saul! Ellen! Tanner is gone" Saul and Ellen looked surprised as three people ran up to them, it was their colleagues. Off in the distance there was a flash of white light before the appearance of a mushroom cloud appeared. Saul turned to a man around his height with short brown hair; a shorter man was holding hands of a chocolate skinned lady.

"Ok we need to get off this rock now"

"Tory is right, the bombs are getting closer Britain was just hit its gone"

Saul nodded but his eyes widened as he looked at the group as the others looked at him their minds connecting for a moment. Images of tanks flashed through their minds it was the shorter man with glasses that spoke out first.

"Shit the tanks!" All five turned back to the building where they worked at, it was a military compound, and with no one guarding the gates the group ran through and headed into the bowels of the building through the living quarters. As they ran they passed through storage lockers, armouries, and safe bunks for the nuclear fallout. As they went deeper into the complex they came upon a massive darkened room, as a set of lights lit up in their area a group of computers rose from the ground.

This base was already here when the five along with the rest of their race has shown up, but when it came to exploring the years to the building made it look as it time had stood still. All the computers and equipment looked pristine and ready to use. Over the long years the five under funds updated the technology and even built a massive ships dock, but nothing was as impressive as what was left behind in up right cylindrical tanks. Each tank held one person floating in a type of liquid with an oxygen mask around each of their faces. Because of the darkness the tanks seemed to glow and the lines of them running every which way never ending as the five stood at various computer consoles.

"Set the computers to finish machining and building the ship. Set for them to wake as soon as the ship has been completed."

"We all have them trained to use this equipment right?"

"What you think we didn't train them Galen?" The man with glasses looked at the blonde woman and shook his head at the gaze the woman gave him.

"No of course not... it's just that... Saul isn't really known for that aspect of work Ellen... but I was just checking I mean there are a lot of people down here. I don't know how well the training will stick. I know Destler and the other pilots have the training down it's just the others. This thing that won't be done being built is more advanced then our own ships. And half the stuff is theoretical I don't know if it'll run"

"Of course not you don't think it'll run, but I designed the damn thing. It will work!" Another explosion rocked the surface above, the bombs where getting closer.

"Well the rest of them are going to need a refresher course... but who the hell is going to run that?"

"It's fine the core members have all the knowledge and training. Can we get out of here now?" The dark skinned lady wanted out, and Galen wasn't helping with his bickering. Saul was hunched over a computer his fingers over a keyboard, seconds later he stepped back and looked around off in the distance machines clanged and whirred to life. Giving one last look at the tanks Saul put his hand on one tank the name plate read E. Destler , the tank to the left read V. Valentine .

"You guys survive this... it's an order"

"Let's go!" Samuel yelled as he bolted for the exit, as they made their way up to the surface the shaking and the rocking of the surface became more evident. And just as they broke surface a near distance was covered in smoke and clouds the shape of mushrooms.

"It's too late..." the launch pad they had set up with a ship was gone, there was nothing to take them off the rock that was getting blown away. The dust and the first of the many shockwaves hit the five as they had to scatter, Tory clung to Galen as they both watched the skies as missiles flew over head.

"Oh my god..." Once the five stood together again, Galen pulled his glasses off and looked to them before pulling Tory away, there might have been time to get to a fallout shelter. Samuel took off at a sprint to get away from bombs while in his head a song played over and over stopping he cocked his head to the side and looked on as a missile impacted 1000 metres away, throwing up his arms did nothing as he closed his eyes and let the wave take him.

Saul and Ellen had run for the living quarters but an explosion rippled through the air taking down the mail boxes and roofing over top Ellen as Saul was behind her. Crashing to the ground Saul covered the back of his head with his arms as debris hit him. Once the cement rain had stopped he uncovered his head and looked around Galen was on the ground his shadow forever imprinted on the wall. Tory might have been the same but a wall had taken her and crushed her completely.

Looking straight ahead where his wife was he scrambled to his knees and hear a sound, Ellen was still alive. Moving the rubble away from her he found that she was barely hanging in there. Some of the other debris was just too heavy for him to move. Sobbing Saul put his head to Ellen's crying as a bit of blood dribbled down the corner of her mouth, her hair covered in finer debris and blood. Cradling her as best as he could Ellen reached for Saul and pulled his head down to hers whispering into his ear"

"It's ok, everything is in place we'll be reborn, together..."

"I love you..." Saul lightly kissed Ellen's lips and the next explosion was the last thing he heard before it went dark as he prayed for Ellen to be right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2000 years later (Present Time)

"Ellen... you're the fifth cylon" Standing chest deep in the ocean, Saul Tigh looked around, his one eye taking in everything as flashes of memories came back to him, the most prominent one was him, Ellen, Sam, Galen, and Tory in an underground place with tanks. Getting himself out of the water as fast as he could he looked around and saw off in the distance what was the entry way to something in that he saw in his mind's eye. Looking around beyond that there was a stretch of land beaconed him to go there, but he needed to do something first.

Running to the Raptor he shouted out to Athena as soon as he was close enough.

"Call the Galactica we can't leave yet!"

"Sir?"

"Just do it!" Moving to the back of the Raptor a man in the pilot's seat looked at Saul before his wife.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Colonel we have the Galactica" Jumping up into the Raptor Saul took the phone that served as their wireless, Athena looked to her husband who had finally gotten out of the seat.

"Helo get the Colonel a towel, he soaked to the bone"

"Galactica this is Colonel Tigh"

"Colonel this is Galactica Actual, go ahead" The voice crackled over the hand set as Helo handed over the towel to Saul who quickly dried his face and head off. The two Agathons looked at Saul waiting to see what the explanation would be

"We can't leave this planet yet, there is something here we haven't seen yet"

"Saul what are you talking about, this place is dead nothing could have survived..." The voice on the other end was cut off by Saul looking out the hatch and took to the water and the spot he had looked at before.

"Bill, there are survivors here..."

(A/N: I had some minor errors that I corrected.... people please read and review...)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-CIC of the Battlestar Galactica-

"Bill there are survivors here..." The silence in the CIC was deafening. No one could believe what they were hearing over the com speakers. The people at their stations surrounding the command station looked to each other before turning their gaze to the commander of the ship standing at the command station. The Admiral's was worn and tired. Taking the glasses off of his face he run a hand over his eyes letting out a tired sigh, a hand on his arm brought him out of his display.

"Saul, how can you know this?" The gravelly voice called out, it sounded more tired as the man looked in front of him where his son stood, the woman at his side held onto him. Looking down to her he saw that she was just as tired looking at him and even more worse for wear.

"Laura are you ok?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine Bill" Laura whispered softly, her eyes lit up as she was eager to know what the XO of the ship had to say. Pulling her closer the Admiral kept and arm around Laura while his son Lee looked on with a soft smile, he too was waiting to see what was to be said.

"I... I got flashes of memories, this place... Bill you need to get the cylons and get down here. I have to show you... it's hard to explain"

"How do I know this isn't just a wild goose chase?"

"Bill you have to trust me... I know I frakked up before but I'm not lying to you. I also know who the final cylon is..." At this everyone else who wasn't already listening looked up and at the speakers. Now was the time if an explosion or a Cylon baseship where to happen they wouldn't give a rat's ass. Holding onto the Admiral's hand Laura and the rest of those in CIC waited for the voice to come through the static.

-Earth's Surface landed Raptor-

Helo and Athena stared at the Colonel as he spoke to those at the Galactica, the information wasn't all that convincing when Saul had started talking but as Athena a fellow cylon and a member of the Colonial Fleet looked on, the gleam in the man's remaining eye said otherwise.

After Tigh had mentioned that he knew who the final Cylon was, the two sat on the edge of their seats hanging onto his words. A flicker of sadness made its way through his features that gave the two pilots a bad feeling.

"Ellen... it's Ellen, Bill..." Saul dropped the soaking wet towel he was using to try and dry off to the metal floor as he looked to the ground running a hand over his face. Everyone was in shock, this was not expected, and even in the CIC from the sounds of things everyone was floored by the knowledge. Hearing a female voice speak up, it was apparent that Laura Roslin was the first to recover.

"Colonel, are you sure?"

"Yes I am Madame President" Saul looked out the hatch again to the water where he was standing at before, the memories surfacing in his mind's eye.

"We'll contact the rebel cylons and meet you down on the surface. Galactica Actual out" The rough voice of the Admiral spoke after a few moments more of silence. Once the connection was cut Saul moved out of the Raptor and stood outside, a lone tear making its way down his cheek, his mind going back to New Caprica and him having to kill his wife after their betrayal. His wife the last of the final five.

"Oh Ellen... I still love you" the Colonel said softly to the wind.

-CIC of Galactica-

"Get me the Basestar"

"Yes Admiral"

William Adama, Admiral of the Colonial Fleet, Commander to the Battlestar Galactica, and father if not by blood to those that were under him looked around. His tired eyes looked to his son, an interm president for Laura Roslin, to the woman at his side to everyone else. The stress of the last week was getting to him, from finding about the cylons in the fleet including his best friend to his daughter-in-law shooting herself, to his failed attempted suicide. Everything that could go wrong had and was still continuing to go wrong. The only real light in his life was his son and the woman at his side, but even still he was still on the losing end the cancer was eating away at Laura Roslin's life and health. William Adama was losing a battle that he so desperately wanted to win even though he knew he would fail.

Everyone could see that the Admrial was crashing, but then so was everyone else. And the mighty ship that was Galactica was paying for it inside and out as she groaned and buckled under the stress and pressures of life. Feeling as old as she was Adama pulled his glasses off with a hand and with the other hand ran his hand over his face hoping to remove the visage of stress, but there was no luck as his attention was called.

"Admiral"

"Yes Mr. Hoshi?" The Adama pulled his glasses back on and looked to the communications station where once his daughter-in-law held the position. The young man looked tired like everyone else but he kept up his professionalism as he spoke.

"I have the Basestar on the line"

"Here we go..." Laura took Adama's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze while giving him a soft smile. Taking the hand set and putting it to his ear he looked around with his eyes before looking at Lee.

"We have new information..." Started Adama tiredly, this was going to be a long day.

-Surface of Earth and hour later-

After both factions had landed they made their way following the group of the final four cylons along the beach. They had stopped as the four stood at the water's edge as if something had caught their attention.

"This place..." Started Galen Tyrol, the former Deck Chief of the Galactica, he was continued on by Saul who played with his wedding band.

"This place used to be a military installation; it was a place where we ended up creating the organic memory transfers. We ended up taking this place and doing something to it, we made the base better." Sam Anders was followed closely behind by Kara Thrace known more by her call sign Starbuck. Walking over the remains of a what seemed to be a launch pad Sam moved to a particular spot and looked around as his mind took him back to when he saw a shape in the sky then a bright light before nothing.

"This was where I died..." looking around he blinked a few times he stood close to the water's edge that had finally made its way up onto the land from the years of change to the environment. Tory, Laura's former aid had walked ahead of Sam and stopped when she saw something in the ground. Kneeling down she picked up the remains of what seemed to be a necklace. Running her fingers over the groves and lines to remove the dirt, the past came up and hit her as she saw a wedding ring, computers and storage tanks, and lab coats among people in undergarments.

Standing up and looking at Saul she gripped the necklace and looked at the Colonel as a Leoben walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"What did you see?"

"The Colonel is telling the truth... there are people here... or there should be..."

Colonel Tigh was moving among the wreckage looking around for something, it looked like he was in his own thoughts. Kneeling down by a pile of debris, he reached down and pulled pieces away and soon he was looking at semi-warped hatch like door. Looking over his shoulder he looked to the group that had been huddled around Tory and Sam.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" the older Adama looked up from the necklace that Tory was showing him to his friend and headed over, soon people moved and hurried to where the two men were pulling things away from what seemed to be a door in the ground. Soon everyone except for Laura Roslin was moving stuff away from the slightly warped hatch like door. Brushing their hands on their coats or pants they circled the door as Colonel Tigh kneeled down along with Galen Tyrol.

"This door is warped just a bit but it's still able to open. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know about you people but I'm going in" The Colonel moved like he had a purpose of his own as he reached down to unlocking the door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked up at Adama who ordered one of the people from Galactica to hand him a light, passing the flashlight over to his friend, he pulled his hand off the man's shoulder and stepped back away from the door.

"Lead the way..." Adama said softly, the others nodded to the Colonel as he put his back into lifting the door open. Stepping inside and heading down the stairs he was followed by the rest of the group one by one. After a certain point a sound shuttered through the halls that everyone was going through and lights flickered to life. As the sounds reverberated through the metal and stone walls everyone jumped expecting the worst but all that happened was power came onto the building and the air systems came back online from the sounds of things.

"Damn... what the frak was that?"

"The complex's systems coming back on... it's nothing" Tory spoke up and looked around, Saul turned his flashlight off and head down a hall like a man on a mission. "Wait up!" Tory called going after the one eyed man. As the rest of the group followed, echoes of the past followed the final four; people walking down the halls, sounds of training, then the explosions from the bombs above. They all continued on not knowing what they would find. As they passed through the halls, Kara stopped and stood at the entrance to one of the rooms looking in.

The room looked no different than the officers' room where most of the officers went to play cards most evenings after flying CAP. Racks lined the walls much like the ones on Galactica, but something felt different. Stepping to the room she could echoes of laughter, happiness. Glasses and a bottle of what seemed to be alcohol was left on a pair of table pushed together, rectangle cards laying on the surface with different shapes and what seemed to be numbers. The way the cards where organized looked like someone had just been in the room moments before had it not been for the layer of dust on them and various other surfaces around the room. The room would of looked perfect and normal had it not been for the over turned chairs and blood splatter on one of the walls.

"Kara..." Lee had stepped into the room stepping behind the blond looking over her shoulder. To Lee it felt like the Rec room on the Galactica.

"This place... it looked like whoever was in this room was caught off guard..." Kara said softly, Lee looked at her then around and he saw the blood on the wall. Going over to it then the table he stood at the opposite end as his friend and looked at her.

"I was going to say this kinda looks like home up above" the two looked at each other, an officer and a politician. The gaze they gave each other locked in a silent combat of wills before Starbuck looked away and down at the cards running her fingertips along them. "Come on, we need to catch up to the others Kara" Walking away from the table the two left the room and their echoes. Passing along various other rooms including storage lockers and armories, research quarters and other soldiers' quarters Kara and Lee gave quick glances and knew that there was something with the building, it was too haunted.

Everyone finally made it to a set of double doors that read 'COLD STORAGE'. It was amazing the underground base may have been rocked and destroyed on the surface above ground but down in the depths there was barely a warped door or a fallen section of hallway. A quick glance of the door suggested that whoever was the last out the door didn't bother to lock up. Pulling the door open they quickly found that the lights were off and that the only light came from a row of tanks to the left and right of them. Below them were bare lights like something was casting a weak light against the darkness and failing. Despite the 2000 years of no activity, the power in the entire was building and it was more so evident when a set of computer consoles rose from the ground and stopped with a hiss and click when they reached their required height.

"What is this?" Asked D'Anna one of the leaders of the rebel cylons and of the last number 3 line.

"This... this is the survivors" Looking around in the darkness the final four cylons walked over to the computer consoles looking at them and the files left behind. The rest walked amongst the tanks looking at the glows and the faint outline of the figures under the dust and grime of them. It was creepy to some of the people that there would be people in tanks like this, even the cylons looked on and unnerved at the scene before them. Adama and Laura moved along the steel grated pathway their footsteps echoing in the room. As Adama walked up to Saul and the others Laura slowly made her way to one of the tanks running her hand over the grim and removing it, looking inside she saw a man with a face mask, a metal chain and what seemed to be tags of some sort and other things that looked like sensors.

"See if you can't turn the lights on in here" Galen looked at the computer and tapped a key on the keyboard and the screen booted up with a prompt. There were spaces for a user name and password, but the last to use it in the user name spot read. 'S. Tigh' Sighing he turned to the Admiral and shook his head.

"What is it Mr. Tyrol?"

"The XO needs to sign into it, I can't do anything Admiral"

"How do you know it's him?"

"It's under sir" Adama looked at the screen that Galen turned showing to the Admiral, turning his gaze over to the man who was running a hand over a name plate on one of the tanks. E. Destler. Turning to the Admiral, Saul went to the computer. Picking up one of the files he opened it and saw his own writing in it, handing it to the Admiral he picked up another one and opened it and saw a word written into it under S. Tigh, it was Resurrection. Looking at the computer screen he looked down to the keyboard and put in the letters. R E S U R R E C T I O N. Hitting enter the lights came up in the entire room. The group moved away from the tanks and looked over the railings and looked around. This wasn't just a room; it was a massive storage bay. Row upon row of tanks like the ones they have behind them, the bay was massive and it seemed to go on and on as Adama looked to the final four cylons.

"My gods..how?" Laura said clearly in shock like the rest of the people, she couldn't even finish what she started to say that Adama at her side picked up on her question that she wanted to ask.

"How many people are in these tanks?" The final four looked at each other than a clip board that was hanging on the railing. Sam was the one to speak up as he picked up the clip board and looked at the many pages coming to the last paper he looked at the number and looked at Adama.

"3000 sir" Everyone looked at the tanks before back to the final four, there were questions and answered that need to be given and explained. Saul looked at the computer screen as another screen prompt that came up.

**Do you wish to process with automatic recovery procedures? Y / N? Y \ **

The Y \ blinked several times it looked like someone hit the wrong button instead of enter. Rubbing a hand over his face Saul sighed and hit the backspace button and put in N and hit the Enter key. Soon after another screen came up and Saul called Galen and Adama over he had to explain something to them.

"I know why they aren't awake..." The two men and the rest of the group looked at Saul, Sam came over and looked at the one eye and laughed, and shook his head looking to the tanks.

"On my way out during the bombing, we had imputed and automatic awakening procedures for all the tanks and the occupants inside, however.... I hit the wrong key instead of Enter. We should wake them up now.."

"How do we even know they are still awake?" Galen the sceptical one out of the entire group was going over the prompt screens and looking over the information. For a former scientist as Saul had shown the people through the files Galen was a bit of a sceptic when it came to engineering feats of the XO who happened to be a scientist and engineer as well. The files that Adama and the rest of the group read gave them that much information.

"We put them in here Galen... you're a scientist or were... using that brain of yours would be nice..."

"Mr. Tyrol there are monitors above these tanks... maybe that's some sign" Laura spoke up and pointed to the one monitor above the tank, all the monitors above the tanks had turned on and there was readings from what the cylons gathered to be medical read outs.

"Yes well, Colonel I remember that I was working on the resurrection technology... this whole thing was your pet project..."

"Why you..."

"Gentlemen. Enough. Wake a V. Valentine and an E. Destler... maybe they can tell us what the hell is going on seeing as none of you know why they are in tanks in the first place..." Adama's voice gave no room for arguement as Laura continued to stand by the tank that read E. Destler. The four final cylons looked at each other and bickered over everything while the a Leoban, Caprica-Six, Sharon and D'Anna watched on in amusement and curiousity. Everything that unfolded was not part of the scriptures or religious faith. They we're taking off course and it was unnerving them, the Leoban looked at Kara as he was the first to witness that there was more at work then the lines of scripture and religious faith they had.

"Yes Admiral" The people backed away from the tank that said V. Valentine. The screen read **Liquid Cryogenic Suspendation Deactivated**. Focusing on the tank, hissing and from the looks of it whatever was inside the tank started to drain out of an opening on the bottom of the tank allowing whatever it was to spill out onto the floor, but because of the grates that made up the floor the liquid fell through. Moments later the door opened and the figure inside fell out and landed on his hands and knees. Breathing heavily and steaming from the liquid he looked up and pulled his mask away and looked at the feet in front of him before he looked up and saw the eyes of the men and women.

"I take it this isn't a social call?"

(A/N: Read and Review people it doesn't hurt)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The looks that the person received where something out of the movie or a TV episode or that was the thought process that the man on his knees was going through, when no one answered he tried another method.

"Um if you people don't mind, but seeing as you are all expecting something what the fuck is going on here?"

Adama looked the man over after he finally stood up, he was young and yet he held something about him. Standing at 6 feet he had short shorn military hair, the chain that was hanging off his neck clanged as two pieces of metal bounced as he moved. Adama's eyes moved to the tags and to the man's face. Looking to Saul and stepping back the ball was in the man's court now.

"I'm Colonel Saul Tigh of the Battlestar Galactica, you are?"

"I'm Vincent Valentine, Omega Leader of STAT. Just what the hell is a Battlestar Galactica and why the hell are my people in tanks and what the hell happened at the funeral?" Everyone looked to each other before looking at Vince. Sam spoke up and tapped the edge of the clip board against his palm.

"What funeral? You've been in a tank for the last five thousand years" Vince turned and started for the man but the sounds of rifles being cocked and aimed at him forced him to stop and glare the people.

"I'm sorry, what?" Vince looked around and saw that even through most of them wore blue urban camo, except for a small group; there was one that looked like he was in a chef's outfit but in a dark blue. On his collar there were gold pins signifying his rank of Colonel.

"We are the people of 12 colonies of Kobal, as well as a group of cylons..." Laura stepped away from the tank and out from behind Adama making herself known and seen. "I am also the president of the 12 colonies and the Colonial Fleet"

"Lady, I don't know what the fuck your smoking. But all we have for ships is a fucking space station built by us the Americans, Russians, Japanese and few others countries. We have no 'battlestars' or some crazy shit like that" Vince snorted and looked around thinking this was a joke, but the guns trained on him and the people that glared at him made him hold his retort. Laura pulled her political face, she wasn't used to this kind of disrespect and with a very calm voice she continued to look Vince in the face.

"Well I am here to tell you otherwise" she stated politely.

"Lieutenant, keep an eye on this man, he so much as twitches for no reason.... shoot him," Adama looked at Saul giving the man a very irritated sigh. A look on Saul's face made the other three of the final four chuckle as Adama looked to the other tank. "Wake up the other man"

Galen had turned back to the computer and started typing out some commands while everyone waited. Vince looked to all the guns trained on him, he could probably get his hands on two or three of them taking them out while grabbing a hostage. He smirked at that thought he might grab the 'president' and hold her and make his way out and hopefully the dogs wouldn't follow him. But the cold metal of a barrel pressing to the back of his skull made him stop thinking and stand very still however his mouth still worked.

"I don't know about you people, but I'm fucking freezing, you mind getting me some cloths so I don't freeze here in my shorts?"

"Shut up" Came the gruff reply to the question. Adama turned and walked up to the man and got into his face, while the marines kept a very close eye on the situation. "I don't like you, I don't know who the frak you are but you are very close to a bullet ripping your jaw off. Stand at attention like a soldier and maybe I might think about getting you a pair of pants"

Vince returned Adama's hard look by smirking but he sobered up and stood at attention like the trained soldier he was. Amongst the others Galen had hit one last key and the tank that Laura had been standing in front of started the same procedures as Vince's but there was something different about the liquid that was coming out. It was slower and much thicker then the water like substance from the other tank. Looking much like a gel it moved out and slopped through the grated floor onto the ground below, after several minutes the tank finished draining and open. The occupant inside took one step forwards and collapsed to the ground face first, as he laid there with his face to the side. Laura started to kneel down but she was stopped by Saul as the rest tried to stop the Admiral and the first man out of the tank Vince.

"Don't touch him yet... there was always something with him every time he came out of the tank." Saul said softly, everyone looked on as small electrical arcs made their way along the arms, legs and back. Steadily they became larger and more violent, shifting his arms from his sides up by his head the figure groaned in pain curling up just a bit. Soon after the arcs or electricity slowed and the man relaxed a little as Laura kneeled down pulling away from Saul. Reaching over to roll him over and check for any damage Laura managed to get him on his side before she pulled her hand away as large spark issued from the shoulder. Shaking her hand Laura looked to Adama as he kneeled down and with a forceful tug at the shoulder the man rolled over but a small arc of electricity caught Adama's hand forcing him to swear and shake his hand.

"Frak what the hell?"

"What is exactly right... but he seems alright..." Pulling the mask from his face Laura looked to Saul as the man shifted a bit and hit the face lightly. The electrical charges had stopped and there was no residual effects left as the gel covered face moved a small amount followed by a pained groan and a pair of ocean blue eyes much like William Adama's met Laura's green eyes.

"Well hello there..." she said gently, the man had the corner of his lips curl up into a half smile letting Laura know what she was heard. Saul chuckled and shook his head as the man's eyes turned to him then to everyone else that seemed to crowd around him. Looking at the one eyed Saul the man on the ground shifted a little and took a deep breath before speaking in a very gravelly voice not unlike Adama's natural gravel like voice, this voice was damaged by something but Saul put a hand on the man's chest and patted it.

"Is it time to get out doc?"

"It is, it is..."

"Someone get me a towel or something I can use to clean him off" Tory looked moved from group and kneeled down beside Laura running a hand over the man's face. Vince looked as the others crowded the downed man, the looks that passed through the one eyed man and the chocolate skinned woman set Vince on edge as he struggled against the men holding on his knees. Tory took a towel that a marine had found and began cleaning up the man's face; a large ragged scar ran over his right eyelid along the outside of cheekbone and down to the jaw.

"What the hell are you doing to him!? Erik? Erik!"

"Would you..." Adama looked up and started to growl out but he was cut short by the voice from the ground.

"Vince just shut the hell up..." Tory had just finished wiping away the gel from Erik's face when he raised his voice, it was commanding and powerful, and from the look on Vince's face that went from shock to surprise to embarrassment evident by the tinge of pink on Vince's face made the Admiral smile for the like of the man.

"Sir, can I sit up?"

"You can stand if you want, just take it easy. Can you tell us who you are as well?" Adama was pleasantly surprised by the question, unlike the other man this one was older and mannered well as if expecting this, Adama was expecting the man to be loud and obnoxious but again Adama was pleased. Pushing himself to a stand the man rolled his shoulders on side popping almost painfully while the other man a strange noise but it was quickly covered by a cough. Everyone that had been kneeling down themselves stood up and looked to the heavily scarred man.

Everyone saw that this man stood taller than the younger one and the scar on his face wasn't the only one. Many scars littered the man's body, the ones along his back were once long, deep and jagged by the way it had healed. The ones long the front of his chest interconnected making it look like a map, as it started along his right shoulder across the right side of his pectoral along his defined abs and beneath the waistband of his black shorts. Most of the women couldn't seem to pull away from him but the clearing of his throat brought their attention back to the present.

Stepping back and watching that the man was ok the group look at the man and listened to what he had to say, Tory handed the man the towel which the man used to wipe the rest of the stuff off his neck and chest. Once he was done he addressed the people.

"My name is Lieutenant Commander Erik Destler, I head the Hunter team or did many, many years ago. I am now the senior pilot of the Wraiths." Erik turned his head to Adama and looked him in the eye keeping his arms at his sides. Adama saw that Erik was much more then he appeared and his stance showed that he was a soldier through and through, stepping up he held a hand out to Erik.

"Admiral William Adama"

"Admiral... 'Doc' you with the Admiral now?" Erik took Adama's hand and gave it a good shake conveying his strength and respect to the older man.

"I am, but I'm not who I was all those years ago. I am now Colonel Saul Tigh"

"Nicely done, Admiral if it isn't a problem may I please have some cloths?"

"Sergeant, find this man and his companion some clothing. I'm sure there is something this building, I don't want our new friends to freeze," the marine that he called to his side saluted and took another person with him leaving the room to find some cloths. Adama turning back to Erik looked around the room before asking his next question. "Lieutenant can you tell us why you were in a tank for the last two thousand years?" Erik looked shocked turning his gaze to Saul who shifted a bit under Erik's questioning gaze.

"I thought you set us up to be released as soon as the construction was completed"

"I hit the wrong button on the keyboard... the planet was being nuked I'm sorry..."

"Well, the last think I remember before the Colonel here was a funeral. We were supposed to be laying down three of our men that had died in action. However we were ambushed and attacked inside the base's church, I can tell you that it wasn't expected. We managed to hold out long enough for some of the others got to the scene in full battle gear to help us fight. A lot of confusion and chaos, no one from ours died but we took out a great deal of the enemy," As Erik spoke he looked to the ground as if digging up the memories and trying to make sure everything was there in its place like a puzzle. "It wasn't easy, but we managed to get the entire enemy down but there was one, there was one that was aiming for Vince. Me being the stupid and brave one took the guy down via a body tackle then the next thing I know there was a bright light and something exploding I couldn't tell where it was coming from but after that light everything went black and I heard someone screaming before I heard nothing.

The next thing I remember was awakening to the Colonel and four others. I don't know if we lost anyone else to that funeral but I'm guessing that we must of cause something doesn't sit right with me. That aside, the Colonel here first told me to take it easy, something was off but I wasn't all that with it to really understand at the time. But I know from that file that I wasn't really all that together I must of taken one hell of a punishment and somehow I'm not surprised that they didn't kill me on the spot. My file should say enough really... I'm not really alive..."

"I'm inclined to disregard and not believe that file Lieutenant Destler, as you appear right now for all intents and purposes you are alive. Seeing as you are the more senior of the two of you awake currently, what would like to do with the rest of compatriots?" Laura playing the politician smiled politely as Adama looked at and studied Erik and what he was saying. Something was telling him that Erik was telling the truth and that he's not really alive but the look in his eye after Roslin had said that he was alive made Adama believe that there was more to the story then was being let on.

The marine and the person that he took with him came back with two duffle bags each with the two people's names on it. Dropping it in front of the Admiral the marine looked to the people then to his commanding officer.

"Sir, I found storage lockers with what seems to be well over a thousand bags much like these. Each have a name on it but it was like they were made to be kept hidden away rather than being used." Adama looked to the bags and nodded to Erik who walked over the cold grated flooring to the bag labelled V. Valentine picking it up and throwing it Vince before picking his own up and kneeling down and checking it. It was locked with a pad lock making Erik set his jaw before he easily broke the lock open.

"Erik, I can't get the lock where are the keys?"

"There are no keys..."

"How?"

"How do you think?" the two leaders of humanity had the look of surprise on their face when Erik broke open the lock and tossed it to the side like it was but toothpick. Vince was having trouble with his that he looked to the people for help that he wasn't getting due to his previous behaviour.

"Um... Erik?" Growling Erik got up and walked over to Vince breaking open the lock before going back to his bag and opening it and pulling out what looked like very well wore black combat uniform. But it was very different from the wants that the Admirals men were wearing. These looked modified and reinforced with some sort of material. Looking at the people he tinged a little before smiling and leaving the room to change. Thinking that he was going to bolt Adama set out the marine only to have the men and women walk out into the hall and find Erik standing naked pulling on a clean pair of boxers. Turning around they stood there and looked at something on the wall.

Erik knew that there would be someone coming after him so as soon as he got out the doors he turned a corner and quickly relieved himself of his gel coated shorts and wiped down quickly before pulling on his grey boxers not realizing that four people came out the door and spotted him. Grabbing his pants he pulled them on and turned facing the people were this time he tinged a nice red.

"Uh... sorry... I usually don't like showing myself to people... we can go back now..." Grabbing the bag and the black t-shirt he lead the embarrassed marines and himself back into the other room where Vince was dressed and forced to sit on his bag looking around. Kara and Lee stepped to the side letting Erik through he wasn't fully dressed and from the way the marines refused to looked at Erik they both guessed they caught Erik cleaning himself off. The cylons looked at Erik and his scars there was something that compelled them to follow him closely, when Erik turned and looked at them they stepped back seeing that Erik's right eye very quickly glowed red before he looked to the two leaders of humanity.

"Sorry about that, I uh... just wanted to change without exposing myself to you people."

"Oh that is fine... isn't it Admiral?" Laura looked at Bill and saw a strange look in his eyes as he followed Erik, there was something in Erik's eyes that made him cock his head a bit before he was nudged in the ribs by Laura.

"Yes, my apologies"

"That's alright. If it's alright I would like to awake the rest of the of core members. We can see who needs a brain start and who doesn't. Your Colonel trained us in using a ship that he had designed and massive one it was to be if I'm correct. "

"You have permission Lieutenant... Mr. Tyrol wake up the rest of the core members"

"Yes Admiral" With Sam helping him Galen went through the roster of three thousand looking for specific names. The first name on the list after E. Destler was a C. Landing. Looking up after locating the tank it lit up and started draining. When the doors opened a woman stepped out a little disorientated but none the less more graceful then her two male compatriots from earlier.

With her long brown hair hanging down her shoulder and face she ran her hands through it and around as a Leoben handed the woman a towel which she took gratefully. Her figure and look was striking for someone a little older looking then Erik. Making her way through the crowd to the two men she looked them over Vince first before Erik, after her inspection did she stop and look at everyone else.

Everyone grinned at Erik whose face was being held by the smaller woman making him bending over a little. Erik tried to get out of her grip but she just held on not realizing that she was taking Erik with her.

"Uh Doc... can you let go of my face now?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Just checking that your alright.. Last time out of your tank you had retinal damage. I have to look out for my charges don'tcha know?" Erik pulled his face back and ran a hand down the length of his jaw as he stepped away towards Laura hoping to get some cover from the woman.

Adama looked at the woman who walked to the four cylons and pulled them away and typing up some commands. Both Sam and Galen looked over her shoulders, soon 12 tanks lit up. Slowly the process continued and out following the woman was a man with messy black hair and lanky like look to him, the next was a younger looking woman who had blinked a few times shivering at the cold as her medium length black hair clung to her face.

Soon another woman stepped out of the tank beside the one that previously housed the woman to her right, she too shivered as the cold hair hit her.

"Hey Landing, how's about some heat in this freezer!" The red head spoke huddled next to the black haired woman. Both were looking at the people in the room in cloths, Caprica-Six had walked up taking a fire blanket and wrapping it around the two as the younger woman nodded her thanks before speaking.

"yeah... i.. it's fucking freezing in here... Alana and I would like some damn heat Corrine"

"Awww are both my girls cold? Want me to warm you up?" The tall lanky man stepped up behind the two only to receive a elbow to the stomach from one of the two before they walked off towards the people.

"Tony... you know that I wouldn't want that right now even if I am a little cold"

"Ouch Alana... come on you know that I was just joking"

"What do you think Leona?" The red head turned to her blanket companion both looked at Tony and gave him a dirty look before walking away with their hips swaying side to side leaving both the male population from both the past and the future staring. It was only when Laura jabbed Adama in the side did he clear his throat.

"I'm sorry, but can I get some names so that several of my marines can get you your bags?" The two women stood by the computers looking up at the older man that had spoken to them. To them he had a grizzly bear like appearance in strength and stature and they smiled to each other as they caught the glance of Laura Roslin. The red head spoke first.

"My name is Alana McEntire, this little one here is Leona Vallen, and that numbskull is Tony McEllgen. Oh that doctor that you let out is our CMO Corrine Landing. There should be a Gene Andrews, Kyle Winchester, Gryphon Tanks, Dene Harper, Veroncia Le Morre, Cameron Darkening, Jarl Andrews and a Alastair Johnson..." Adama nodded to the marine he had earlier gather the bags for Erik and Vince. But this time more than half the group left the room leaving the final four cylons, Caprica-Six, three marines, Adama, Roslin and the people that were already out. Soon all but one person that was awakened was out of the tanks. The one tank that was directly behind Erik, Roslin and Adama started to glow red, Corrine looked over and told the people to step away from the tank.

The three of them did and looked at the tank the figure inside seemed to be in the suspended animation but a twice said otherwise as a pair of blood red eyes opened and turned its gaze on the people closest to the tank. Laura shifted closer to Adama as Erik looked at the man in the tank, without looking at Landing he spoke out a little unnerved by the look at the figure in the tank was giving him.

"Landing, you better put him back to sleep... now"

"I'm trying, he's rejecting it"

The people that had been released from the tank started edging towards the doors and the people from Galactica as well at the Cylons saw that the people were afraid. But of what they didn't know till a fist cracked the glass of the tank the occupant was in.

"Do something because Johnson is going to get out of that tank if you don't" Erik looked over his shoulder to Doctor Landing when he heard the shattering of glass and someone screaming. Johnson was going for Laura. Adama pulled Roslin back as he ordered the three remaining marines to shoot the man. Erik stepped in the way full bore barrelled into the man taking him over the railing and down onto the stairs leading to the lower level. Several of the others including Landing yelled at the marines to put the guns away. Adama not listening ordered them to move towards the stairs.

A set of red eyes met one marine who jumped back in fear as the man's face and body had started to change as tendrils started to rip themselves from under the skin, the face was quickly slammed to the ground by a hand as Erik yelled out. "LANDING! YOU BETTER HAVE THAT INJECTION; I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN HOLD HIM!" Flying up the stairs and into a wall Erik landed on the grated ground with a heavy thud shaking the platform everyone was standing on. Pushing himself up to his knees something was on top of him as he raised his right arm up getting bitten by very sharp teeth. Growling low Erik brought his knees up onto Johnson's stomach lifting him up before pushing with his feet against his chest and launching him back down the stairs. Moving quickly he was back on his feet. The doctor looked to Saul who helped her get something from a wall storage box, they had to move fast or there wouldn't be anything left of Erik. An inhuman roar echoed throughout the room as something hit it, soon someone screaming from down below only made the two work faster getting two needles ready.

"NOW WOULD BE GOOD!"

"Here!" Landing ran towards the stairs as another thud shook the platform and stairs.

"Just give me that... and just stab me were ever" Seconds later Landing was back up with the others shaking and looking around trying to get the sight out of her mind. Minutes later someone climbed the stairs holding his head, the open holes on his body had closed and the organic tendrils that had been moving about slowed their movement under the skin.

"God... I have a killer headache."

"I bet you do... I broke your face several times you bastard... last time I take you on. And you owe the people up there an apology Johnson..." Johnson looked on as the marine shakily held their rifles at him, an older man holding a redhead in his arms made him blush and wave his hand in a hello.

"Uh... hi. You um.. you can put those down I'm ok..."

"What the frak are you?"

"Ok I deserve that.. I'm Alastair Johnson... commonly known as 'Virus'... I uh... I had a bad experience with something back many, many years ago." Cylons and the rest of the Galactica crew showed back up with bags and when they looked at the people, it was clear something happened and they missed it. The people from the tanks shifted a bit and walked towards the man that had previous had blood red eyes, his gaze was a soft brown and his face was very apologetic. The guns started to lower as they crowded around the man before they all moved away from the stairs all of them clearly taken back by what they saw.

"Yeah, back five thousand years ago... mind you I had a similar problem"

"Oh god Erik..."

A scream and guns cocking was all that was heard in the cavernous room as someone screamed out for them to put their guns down.

(A/N: Read and Review people, you know you want to... that and Ghost is commanding you to XD)


	5. Authors note Oct 30th 2012

Mass Author's Note Blast:

So my fellow readers/adders/subscribers etc, etc. I have finally found myself a Beta, and as such I have ALL of my stories under a Beta tag for the most part. There are going to be a few select stories that will be posted RAW for your enjoyment and when they beta'ed you will be the first to know. In the future for most part PLEASE subscribe to my pen name as anything new I post will have an UPDATED author's not with not just that story but what is going on with the stories in general in terms of beta work.

Thanks for sticking by me including my awesome Harry Potter fans that have waited for a new chapter, they are coming, believe me they are coming. In the mean time please read anything new that I put out that might catch your fancy or something new for that matter.

Thanks for the love, and your support,

(H)


End file.
